Just Trust Me
by EdwardCullenRocksMySoxs
Summary: Amy Cahill should in fact hate Ian Kabras guts but when they aask to form an allience once more she cant refuse his offer.Altough her brother is compleatly against it they accept their offer and Ian wants to make Amy safe no matter the cost.I/A maybe D/N
1. preface

A/N this is my preface hopes u like it! ps i dont own the 39 clues idk who does since theres like 1000000000 autors! but i like the one who rote the 3rd on yeah Ian + Amy action yay!

Preface.

Despite all he has put me through Ian Kabra is the person that I think im in love with. He has hurt me and helped me and well kissed me. Sort of. And now as I hang on for dear life I should probably throw him off that mountain for what he put me though. But as he looked at me with his deep chocolate brown eyes and held out his hand I knew I would always take it. No matter what.

"Trust me," was all he said. He wanted me to be first always. He cared for me. He wants me safe. I knew I shouldn't have but I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I couldn't believe it. Apparently neither could Natalie because he mouth dropped open. Then I pulled him closer to me and he leaned in and I knew that he loved me just as much, and then we kissed.


	2. Chapter 1 for real

Chapter 1

Dan's P.O.V.

"Amy, Amy," I whispered as I nudged my sister. "Are you awake?"

"Ugh, I am now" she mumbled as she turned over. " What do you want dweeb?"

" Someone's at the door" I said, " and I don't want to get it because if I don't like the looks of them then POW! Ill unleash my amazing Ninja skills on them." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled as she got up to get the door. There was another knock on the door then she opened it and gasped. I ran over to her side and gasped as well.

"What are you Cobras doing here?" I asked.

" Well Daniel-" Natalie tried to say

"It's Dan!" I exclaimed. I really didn't want my name to sound so preppy and formal and I hated the way she said it.

"Amy I-," Ian started then he stiffened and shut up.

"We would like to form an alliance… again and this time we will keep our word please understand we only left last time so that the clue could live on," Natalie said with a grin. She's kind of cute when she tries to be nice. Wait hold the phone I didn't think she was cute she's a cobra I should hate her… ugh curse her and her hotness.


	3. CHAPTER 2 FOR REALZZ!

**A/N I know I know short!! But at least it's something!! I promised someone I would write some of this story and now I have! Please bare with me school has just started and im home sick today so I thought why not?**

**IAN~~~~~~~~~~RULEZZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RULEZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~IAN~~~~~~~~~~RULEZ~~~ **

Chapter 2

Ian P.O.V.

"Nat," I asked her "haven't we caused them enough trouble?"

"I want an alliance with them because they are the most threatening to us." She said.

"Fine but you do all the talking ok." I didn't want to mess this up for us because God knows what Natalie will do to me.

"Whatever" she said. The she knocked on their door. I could here the whispers from inside then I could here Amy saying "Dweeb" I smiled and chuckled softly to myself. Natalie rolled her eyes at me and shuddered at the thought of me liking Amy. I could almost here Natalie's thoughts… " Why would he like that stuttering idiot?!?" I truthfully loved her stutter; it was cute wait Ian get a hold of yourself! Then the door opened.

"What are you Cobras doing here?" Dan asked.

"Well Daniel-" Natalie tried to say

"It's Dan!" he exclaimed. Well he sure told Natalie. I looked across staring at his sister the hurt in her eyes was enough to make me cry for her.

"Amy I-," I tried to comfort her but then I suddenly felt the feel of a dart gun in my back. I stiffened and shut up. I knew Natalie would never shoot me but I remembered I shouldn't talk.

"We would like to form an alliance… again, and this time we will keep our word please understand we only left last time so that the clue could live on," Natalie said with a grin. It took all my strength not to laugh. Natalie trying to be nice is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my whole life! As I tried not to laugh I looked over at Dan and he seemed to be arguing with himself… odd. Though I probably didn't look any better then him. Ugh did I just compare my self to Daniel Cahill that's it I have lost it officially!

"Why would we make an alliance with you guys!?!" Dan screeched.

"Y-y-yeah!" Amy stuttered. I straightened out my Armani suit and laughed a bit.

"You very well know that we are your greatest competition so why not?" I said smugly. I need to go back to my cocky self not some mushy romantic!

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT US FOR DEAD IN A FRIKING CAVE!!!!" Amy screamed. Suddenly she looked shocked with herself after the outburst but Dan just smiled. My mouth dropped open. I had no idea Amy was capable of yelling let alone at ME!

"We do have our reasons love," I said changing my shocked expression into a sly smile.

"Like what?!? And don't call me love!" she exclaimed.

"Well _**Love**_," I said putting extra emphasis on the word " If you died in that cave then we would die with you it just… couldn't happen. You see someone had to win the clue hunt and we already had the coin- thanks for that by the way- so we just left no intention of hurting you if you died we would feel deeply sorry but we just did what we had to at the time and I think you know that right now you need to form this alliance with us," please buy it please buy it! I thought quietly. It's true I was lying; if she died in that cave I would feel worse then sorry! I would feel horrible there wouldn't be a day where I wouldn't think of her… well there isn't a day that I don't think of her but it would be different. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive my self not in a million years not if I won the race not if she somehow came back (psh like that would happen!) and tell me that she forgives me that she loved me even! But I would never tell her that. I. I Couldn't tell her that…"


	4. allicence

A/N I know I know short!! But at least it's something!!

Chapter 3 Amy POV

I burst out laughing! Yeah im sure he would be sorry if I died sorry that he couldn't be there to watch! I know he hates me and well im glad because I hate his guts too! Ugh who am I kidding I love his guts… wait Amy weird much?? I saw Ian looking at me like I was insane until he starting laughing a bit to then Natalie spoke.

"This isn't a laughing matter…"

"So," Dan started, "you DON'T want us to laugh.

"Exactly Daniel," Natalie responded back.

"Well in that case…" Dan said then he laughed which caused me to stop laughing.

"Dweeb," I muttered. Natalie rolled her eyes and looked at her freshly polished nails.

" Well are you going to join us or not?" she asked trying to sound bored but I could read people and she was nervous. Which is strange for Natalie she is never nervous.

"W-we n-need to talk D-Dan." I stuttered. Stupid stutter!! It makes me feel so stupid. It makes _DAN_ sound smarter then me!! I closed to door and turned to Dan.

"So should we, it would be a good idea… they are the greatest competition but there are so many down sides… they could abandon us or betray us or steal our clue.

"So why don't we turn on them before they turn on us?" he asked slyly.

I smiled. Dan is usually a complete dweeb but once every few weeks he's actually smart. I opened the door.

"We except you offer…"

A/N CANT WAIT FOR FRIDAYY!! Book numba 6 baybee!! Ik its short but I wanted to get this out there in honor of that special day :D ciao for now!!


	5. YAY NATALIE POV! and I CANT SPELL!

A/N ok yeah I CAN NOT SPELL I fail spelling like all the time so if u see something miss spelled try figure out what word it should be sorry if this upsets you I just wanted to let you know that I cant spell and occasionally there will be a mistake I mean its a computer sometimes I type and it thinks I mean something else and it changes it and sometimes I miss read when im reading it over or sometimes… well you get it so yeah I just wanted to let you guys know.

Chapter 4 Natalie POV (I change POV a lot)

"We except your offer," Dan opened the door smirking at me. WHAT? They actually accepted! Wow I knew that they weren't the brightest but this is the stupidest thing I have ever seen!! I mean we abandoned them what makes them think we wont do it again? Well that goes to show that when you do kind things you get rewarded… wait I haven't done anything nice since … hmm well for awhile but whatever I guess it shows you that Lucian's are smarter then what ever branch they come from.

"Smart we could get very far in this competition," I looked over at Ian and he looked like he was about to slap Dan for his stupidity. I cant blame him it would be very fun to slap Dan- in the face you sick people! Suddenly Nellie appeared behind Dan rubbing her eyes.

"Hey kiddo's" she yawned then she looked over at me. "What are 'they' doing here?" she said glaring at us.

" 'We' are having a friendly conversation with our alliance members and if you don't mind we would like to keep this private," I said smiling. Amy looked at Nellie and smiled sheepishly (A/N since when do sheep's smile?).

"Alliance members? I mean I know that Dan isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but I know he isn't stupid enough to form an alliance with you Cobras and Amy is smarter then that," Nellie said. Cobra's?!! Did we suddenly have some nickname that we never knew about? Cobras! Please they could have done better then that!

"Actually…" Dan started but I cut him off.

"Actually they _were_ that "stupid" but I wouldn't say stupid I would say smart. Were are there greatest threat so why not form an alliance?" I said looking over at Ian. He just stood there looking at Dan; his eyes wandered over to Amy every once in a while. She caught him looking once and she glared at him.

"Why not? BEACAUSE you almost had them killed! That's why not!" Nellie screamed.

"Nellie," Amy said surprisingly not stuttering her stupid Stutter (A/N that's hard to say). "W-we can handle this j-just go back to b-bed," ahh there's the stutter. Honestly what does my brother see in that?!?! Every time she talks his face lights up its sickening.

"Fine, only because Dan kept me up all night with his stupid ninja movies!" For once Dan actually did something useful and of course it involved ninja's.

A/N ok short but my chapters end them selves and im not gonna bother spelling on the A/N 's b/c there A/N's so yeahhhhs uhm so yeah ill update soon as I can


	6. LONGEST CHAPTER

Chapter 5

(Natalie P.O.V.)

Airports are officially the worst places on this planet, no in the universe! Well public one's anyway. Were flying back home (England of course!) to see Daddy and check the status of the other competition. Of course we cant do that here! (Sarcasm completely noted) but Daddy wanted to check on us so we have to take this plane. This PUBLIC plane! And of course im stuck sitting next to Daniel the one and only super nerd! I mean why? Can't people like switch tickets im so used to sitting wherever I want but of course my mother had to take the private jet. ALL 5 of them! Why you ask? Because she wants us to experience the real world and blah blah blah as if we haven't experienced that enough on this stupid clue hunt! There was a baby crying behind me and I wanted ever so badly to take my tranquilizer gun and-

"NATALIE!" Dan yelled.

"What huh? Daniel- err Dan why are you yelling?"

"I called you like 5 times!" he yelled again.

"Well what do you want?!"

"You have to give the airline dude-err I mean dudette your ticket,"

"Oh," I smiled apologetically to the "dudette" as Dan had called her and boarded the plane.

"I can not believe we have to sit next to each other!" Dan said frustrated.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled waling to my seat. I took the window seat. Dan turned to look at me and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. I looked passed them and stopped. I looked into his eyes they were so, so, so-

"NATALIE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!" he yelled face palming.

"What Dan?"

"How many times to I have to call your name?!" he asked.

"Call my name what are you- oh um. I was umm thinking about…. How stupid these seats are I mean I have to sit next to you until we get to England!"

"Exactly! Its so stupid!" he yelled.

"Your so stupid dweeb," Amy smiled walking down the isle.

"Shut up nerd," Dan replied smiling, Nellie was already sitting down listening to her I-pod.

"So what was it like spending so much time alone with the Cobra?" he asked Amy. AGAIN WITH THIS NICKNAME!

"Dan we didn't spend _that_ much time together, we only boarded the plane,"

"So how was it?" he asked. Why in the world would he want to know anyway? And after he asked that the only other thing I herd was Amy starting off " then I went back to looking into Dan's eye's there so wonderful. (Kinda ooc for Natalie but… its cute ^ . ^)

~~~~~~~Don't~Hate~On~Ian! ~~~~~~~Don't~hate~on~Ian~~~

(Amy POV! Back to when she's boarding the plane with Ian)

Why? Why out of all the people I had to sit next to it had to be _him?_ I mean really he insisted Nellie sat alone since she's oldest and that Natalie would complain the entire plane ride and he didn't want to deal with that so he tricked us all. Dan and I flipped a coin and I won I was happy at first… until I realized I would be sitting with Ian.

"Amy I can take your bags," Ian said for about the thousandth time.

" No thanks Ian," I responded he'll probably just going to leave it for dead in a cave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" then we walked into the airport not saying a word. We walked in and I was shaking. I have been on dozens of airplanes and every single one I've been on was just horrible. And now im stuck on an airplane with the Cobra's. My hand was shaking as we put our carry-on luggage into the X-ray machine. Ian lightly put his hand on top of mine and smiled that cocky smile I loved. I quickly pulled my hand away although I didn't want to. It took all my strength not to go over to him and tell him I wanted to hold his hand. My hand felt all tingly and I looked over at Ian. He looked… sad. I have never ever seen Ian Kabra sad not once. He looked at me and suddenly smiled again.

"Sorry was that you hand?" he asked. I looked at him quizzically. Of course he knew it was my hand didn't he. It wasn't a mistake, was it?

"Uh yeah… I-it's ok. I stuttered. Then we boarded the plane.

"Exactly it's so stupid!" Dan complained. Probably about the seat.

"Your so stupid dweeb. I walked down the isle smiling. I thought I should get him back for keeping me up all night and this was the best I could do… for now anyway. " Shut up nerd," Dan replied smiling, Nellie was already sitting down listening to her I-pod. "So what was it like spending so much time alone with the Cobra?" he asked.

"Dan we didn't spend _that_ much time together, we only boarded the plane,"

"So how was it?" he asked. It was better then I thought it would be.

"Horrible," I lied. Just then Ian came walking down the isle with a bored expression.

"How long do we have to wait for this plane to take off?" he asked.

"I don't know until everyone boards I guess," I said.

"Urgg," Ian groaned. Then we took our seats.

~~~This~is~really~off~topic~but~New~Moon~was~really~good~TEAM~EDWARD! ~

(Ian P.O.V.!!)

"Urg!" I groaned I just wanted to get back to England. The only good thing that comes out of this flight is that I get to sit next Amy even if she hates me.

"All passengers get ready for take off," A women said over the loud speaker.

We all took our seats and Amy just looked out the window not saying a word. I just looked at her, and I guess she could feel me staring.

"What?!" She asked harshly.

"Nothing I wasn't looking at you,"

"Yeah you were,"

"Ok, whatever you say love,"

"Ugh could you stop calling me that?!"

"I'll consider it love," I said. She just rolled her eyes.

**1 hour later**

Will this plane ride ever end?! Amy wont say anything so the only thing to do is watch "Air Force One' which was playing on the screen ahead of me.

"We will be experiencing some slight turbulence soon. Please stay seated until this clears. Sorry for the inconvenience and again please stay seated, thank you" the women said. Oh joy turbulence just what I need. Suddenly the plane started shaking violently and people started screaming. Amy was screaming as well as Natalie.

Amy grabbed onto me and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around her. I was scared as well but I wouldn't dare show it I just held her trying not to scream.

~Time~for~nellie~p.o.v. ~YAY!

The turbulence left just as fast as it came. Amy was holding onto Ian for dear life and Natalie had her hand locked tightly with Dan's. And me I was holding this random dude's arm. I turned to look at him and he was gorgeous it was almost indescribable!! He had black shaggy hair and green eyes that were so full of life. I let go of his arm and blushed.

"Hey," Random dude said, "I'm Ryan,"

"Nellie, sorry about um grabbing your arm," I said stupidly.

"S'okay. I know how hard it is to resist this," he said gesturing to himself. I laughed.

"Yeah that's it,"

"Nice I-pod," he said pointing to my I-pod Touch ( I don't own those I own one but well you get it :P)

"Thanks, you too." I said pointing to his Classic ( Apple owns them duhhz)

Then we compared songs. We put them on shuffle. First on my I-pod there was Take On Me By A-ha. And he had Back in Black by AC-Dc ( no duhhz who else?) Then:

Me: No One: Alicia Keys

Ryan: Dirty Little Secret All American Rejects ( that music video is so messed up!_ )

Me: You Shook Me All Night Long – AC-DC

Ryan: Girl All the Bad Guys Want Bowling For Soup

Me: High School Never Ends : Bowling For Soup

Ryan: Don't Stop Believing Journey

Me: Don't Stop Believing Journey

Ryan: Any Way You Want It

Me: Fireflies Owl City

Ryan: Don't Trust Me 3O!H

The funniest thing is we had almost every single song the same. Just in Different Orders like I have all the songs he played just on a different play list and he had all the songs I have except like FireFlies. That's so weird… but then again so am I. (lol I had to put that in there I love Nellie ( no homo) but she is weird :P)

~Nellie~Is~Weird!~LOL~JK~~~~~~~

(Dan P.O.V.)

I held Natalie's hand tightly. My hand was all tingly and not bad Tingly like when your foot falls asleep but good tingly if that makes sense.

"Dan," Natalie said softly.

"Mhm?" was all I could say.

"Uh don't you want your hand back?" she asked.

"What- uh yeah EW you were holding my hand!!"

"Uh you grabbed my hand!" she yelled

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"Well lets just uh forget that ever happened,"

"Totally," she said. But she was blushing a bit. That made me smile. I felt all warm inside – DAN DO NOT GO SOFT!

WHAT IS BECOMING OF ME? Wait Becoming of me! I HAVE LOST IT!

"Dan are you… Ok?" Natalie asked. Oh great I probably look insane right now.

"What yeah!?" I replied. "Totally!" that was such a lie it's not even funny.

"O-ok," she replied suspiciously.

**2 Hours later**

I was sound asleep on something really smooth and before I opened my eyes I smelt Channel No.9 – I ONLY know that because Grace would give it to Amy for special occasions. I looked down and saw Natalie's head on my shoulder my arms were wrapped around her and I must have been sleeping on her head.

I would have shoved her off but this was better then her complaining. Plus this felt right somehow in some odd way I felt… complete … for the first time since Grace died.

(A/N AWHHHHHHHHHHH ANNNNDD my longest chapter yet aren't u proud ik u r ^ . ^


End file.
